


No Pie for You

by wisia



Category: DCU
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, pie denial, pie porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you don’t get your pie. Sometimes you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pie for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetFanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/gifts).



> Thanks to amethystdaydream and varebanos for looking it over. <3 Love you two.
> 
> For Meeya.

 

                Kon sniffed the air. There was a faint scent of sweet cinnamon, vanilla and baked apples…and he started salivating. That smell meant only one thing and one thing only.  _Apple Pie_.

                He followed the scent to Tim’s room, and Kon was rewarded with the glorious sight of an apple pie on Tim’s desk. It was a generous slice too, vanilla ice cream melting on top of the flaky crust and apple slices peeking out in an all too cinnamon sauce—and Kon just knew it was fresh made. He half walked and half stalked up to the pie, hoping that the pie was for him. Because Tim knew how much he loved pie…

                “ _Don’t touch that pie_.”

                And Kon actually flinched, hands mere centimeters away from the dessert. Slowly, he turned to Tim.

                “Uh, hey, Tim,” he said rather lamely. He pointed at the pie. “You have pie. Apple pie.”

                “I know,” Tim said. He shut his door, locking it. “That’s why I bought it.”

                Kon glanced down at the pie. It was so delicious looking. “Can I have a bite?”

                Tim picked up the plate. “I think…”

                And the pie was right in front of Kon’s face. Kon licked his lips, leaning forward to the treat. He could almost sink his teeth into it. Tim was the be—

                The pie was taken away, and Kon wasn't too disappointed because Tim lifted a forkful to his mouth. Kon groaned as the bite disappeared in a too audible swallow. That was so freaking hot.

                “Tim…,” and Kon never felt so hungry for pie or for Tim. Because sex and pie were like the best combination in the world. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, Kon was all over it.

                “Not,” Tim finished. “I think not.”

                Kon’s shoulders crumpled in disappointment. “Why not?”

Tim was poking his fork in the ice cream, melting it further in lazy fork tined patterns, careful not to destroy the pie.

                “You don’t deserve any,” Tim answered. His eyes had a dangerous tint to them, and Kon still wanted the pie. And Tim.

                “What?” He said in disbelief. Because it was pie damnit! And Tim!

                And Tim was totally killing Kon at the moment because that pink tongue of his was sliding across the silver of the fork. It was incredibly sexy, and Tim knew it.

                “You.” Tim’s voice was a deadly purr. “You left me in the rain for  _three hours_ , waiting for you. And you didn’t even have the decency to call me.”

                “I’m sorry.” The words popped out of Kon’s mouth almost automatically. Tim smirked. He ate a second bite of pie, eyes still on Kon. “No, you’re not.”

                And Kon was a hundred and way over percent screwed. Because he forgot. Because he thought Tim was over that even if it was barely three days since. Because there was pie. There was Tim. And he wasn’t going to get pie or Tim. Because he was an idiot.

                “I’m sorry,” Kon said again, brain whirling to apologize. “I—I’ll do anything to make it up to you!”

                Tim tapped his fork against the plate thoughtfully, and Kon hoped dearly that it was enough. He knew he messed up, but it was also kind of hard to think when Tim stood there with pie. That was like the best blow your brains to bit combo ever.

                “I suppose,” Tim drawled out. And there was a look in his eyes that made Kon hold his breath, not daring to think maybe that Tim would…

“Kon—strip. And get on the bed.”

                Kon didn’t even blink or question it. He was more than happy to do so. It was pie and Tim and…he didn’t expect what happened next.

                He got onto the bed, and within seconds, Tim had him handcuffed and bound to the bed.

                “Hey!” Kon pulled at the restraints, unable to break them.

                “They’re magic,” Tim said in a voice that was way too devious and way too Batman-like. And Kon was half hard at that because, holy shit, what was Tim doing? Seriously, it was kind of kinky. Tim’s eyes flicked up and down Kon’s body. “And you need to learn  _a_   _lesson_.”

                Kon could barely breathe. Tim took the plate and slid the pie onto his stomach, smashing it down to pieces, spreading broken crust and soft apple slices across his stomach and chest. The vanilla ice cream was cold and dripping, the melted sweet collected in his navel, a few rivers running to hip and groin. And the sauce from the pie was sticky and thick as it travelled similar paths down.

                “Tim,” and Kon felt so turned on. Because Tim  _never_  ate off him or took bites from his fork during meals together. And here he was doing something so unbearably  _dirty_. Tim’s response was to lean down and catch a piece of a flaky crust before it dropped onto the sheets.

                “Oh, Tim…,” and Kon was whimpering as Tim carefully,  _meticulously_  nibbled, capturing wayward apple pieces, teeth  _scraping_  hard against Kon’s skin, warm wet mouth on a nipple, tongue  _swirling_ ,  _circling_ , and fingers traversing up one muscled thigh. Kon pulled at the cuffs.

                “Tim,” he said and said again. He never wanted this so badly. “I want to kiss you.”

                He needed to kiss those lips. Taste the texture of Tim on his tongue and the pie lingering there. And Tim’s movement was graceful as he brought his face closer to Kon. His lips were wet and shiny, a crumb of pie stuck to his cheek that Kon wanted to lick off. And Tim’s lips were so close, so close that Kon could almost taste the unique combination of Tim and pie.

                “ _No_ ,” Tim said sharply, hot breath brushing against Kon’s lips, and Kon groaned as those tantalizing lips pulled away.

                “Please Tim.”

                “You don’t get to have pie, Kon. Or  _that_.”

                And Kon needed that. Because Kon was so hard now it was almost painful. He shuddered as Tim continued licking, tracing his tongue down Kon’s chest till it was mostly clean. Then, Tim’s tongue spiraled his navel, slipping into the tiny dip.

                “Oh god, Tim!”

                He jerked against the cuffs, straining as Tim danced along a hip bone, coasting to his thigh. And Tim wasn’t touching him. Not where he needed it.

                “Tim, I want—“

                He wanted Tim’s mouth on his. He wanted his hands in Tim’s hair, to kiss him and to—

                Kon’s eyes fluttered shut as Tim did something with his tongue so close but not even near his cock. It jutted upward, precum leaking and Tim  _still_  wasn’t touching him.

                “Tim!” Kon whined, and Tim was laughing, the vibrations running across Kon’s thigh. Tim’s voice was wicked, and Kon hated him. Because he sounded so good and Kon couldn’t do anything. Like push Tim down and…

                “You know, Kon,” he commented casually. “I’m all out of pie.”

                And Kon couldn’t really think. Not when he was so hard, and his cock was so severely neglected.

                “I don’t care,” Kon choked out. “Just touch me already! Please Tim!”

                He couldn’t even use his TTK to relieve himself because the cuffs did something weird to it. Trust Tim to be more than thorough with the cuffs.

                “You should care,” and Tim’s voice was amused. “Because I think I’m going to  _leave_  and get some.”

                “Oh, don’t! Please don’t!”

                Kon was strapped down good, and he nearly cried when Tim actually got off the bed.

                “Tim! You can’t leave me like this!”

                “But I thought you wanted pie, Kon?” Tim’s voice was entirely light and mocking.

                “Fuck the pie,” And Kon couldn’t do a thing. To keep Tim from leaving. Or touch himself. He couldn’t even rub himself against the sheets. He tugged, the metal cutting into his wrists. Then, he jerked.

                A finger lightly ran a path across his balls and up the length to the head. Kon wriggled, trying to get closer. That felt so good.

                “I was joking,” Tim said and Kon trembled. Because that finger felt so good, and he wanted both of Tim’s hands on his cock. “Did you learn your lesson?”

                “Yesss. God yes!” Kon moaned, not even remembering what Tim was talking about. And he was frustrated when that wonderful magical finger went away.

                “And that is?” Tim was smirking, and Kon could only glare at him.

                “Tim…please…”

                “What. Did. You. Learn?” And Tim punctuated each word with a long slow stroke up and down Kon’s cock.

                And that totally wasn’t fair because Kon couldn’t think. Not when Tim was talking like that. Not when Tim wrapped a hand around his cock and made a twisting motion, a thumb brushing against the wet slit as the foreskin was pulled back.

                “I will—I will—“

                “You are going to call me.”

                And Kon was so close to cumming because Tim was fondling his balls.

                “Call—yes—Tim,” and the hand was gone abruptly.

                “What was that?” Tim asked innocently. Kon scrambled his brain, trying to piece a coherent thought together.

                “I will—call—won’t leave you—in the rain, and please, just touch me! Tim, I want you!”

                Kon was rewarded with Tim’s mouth sliding down his length, two fingers having pulled down the foreskin. He groaned, arching his back, pushing his hips upward.

                “Tim…”

                And Tim was sucking, tongue up and down, hands working at his balls. He could feel the shift and flex of muscles of Tim against his legs, feel the hardness trapped within Tim’s pants, and Tim’s mouth, so hot and so—Kon came so hard he almost blacked out.

                Tim uncuffed him, and Kon took a brief half second to smile at the wet mess on the front of Tim’s pants before swiping his tongue greedily across Tim’s cheek, finally swallowing that piece of stuck crumb. And Kon was kissing him, delving in and shit! He was totally right. The taste of cinnamon and apples on Tim’s tongue was heavenly as faint as it was beneath the flavor of his own cum.

                “Kon,” Tim said when they broke apart.

                “Yeah?”

                And he watched as Tim reached over him to the bedside table, popped open the drawer and pulled out a box.

                “I do have pie for you.”

                “Yes! I love you!” Kon grinned. Tim passed the pie to him, snorting. “You just love the pie.”


End file.
